Raimon the school the mystery
by angylopez
Summary: ¿Qué chicas de intercambio ingresaran en la escuela de Raimon! ¡¿Cosas raras pasan en la ciudad y en la escuela de Inazuma! ¡¿Misterios sin resolver! ¡¿Tercer año de secundaria para los chicos! ¡¿Toramaru Utsunomiya en su primer año de secundaria! Ya no se aceptan Ocs
1. Chapter 1: Nuevo año escolar

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Hola…. Bueno ahora algunos se preguntaran ¿Otro fic más? Sí sé que tengo que terminar muchos, pero la verdad es que me han sucedido cosas que me han quitado la inspiración. A todo esto…. No importa xD ya que el punto de todo esto es el nuevo fic que tengo aquí.

Esto es algo… no sé como describirlo, sin embargo hare el intento:

Title: "Raimon the school the mystery".

Summary: ¡¿Qué chicas de intercambio ingresaran en la escuela de Raimon?! ¡¿Cosas raras pasan en la ciudad y en la escuela de Inazuma?! ¡¿Misterios sin resolver?! ¡¿Endo con tal solo cien balones cuando podría tener millones?! ¡¿Tercer año de secundaria para los chicos?! ¡¿Toramaru Utsunomiya en su primer año de secundaria?! ¡¿Tobitaka aprendió a hacer un buen ramen?! ¡¿Estupideces e incoherencias juntas?! En este fic aceptare Ocs.

Genres: Misterio, Romance &Humor y tal vez Aventura.

Ahora… Hum… los dejo con algo así con como que el prologo o introducción y la ficha para las Ocs.

* * *

Introducción o Prologo:

Ciudad de Inazuma, hermosa y bella desde cualquier vista desde donde se pueda observar, su tranquilidad y naturaleza se sentían en los frescos y delicados vientos que refrescaban el rostro incluyendo la mente junto a los pensamientos. Todo ciudadano de aquel hermoso pueblo sabía que había una fecha en donde todos los jóvenes y niños tenían que regresar a estudiar a sus respectivas escuelas para comenzar un nuevo año lleno de tareas, amigos, pasatiempos y profesores.

Y el amanecer esa mañana era tan magnífico, sin embargo, habían estudiantes como Endo Mamoru que seguían dormidos o estudiante como Goenji Shuuya que estaban arreglando su hermoso cabello con un gel que era tan caro que tenía el valor de la mansión gigantesca de Kido Yuuto.

Pasaron las horas se hizo tarde la mayoría de los estudiantes normales y puntuales ya estaban en la escuela o iban para allá, pero cabe aclarar que solo los normales, por esta razón Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Kido Yuuto estaban más que atrasados ni siquiera estaban corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo en vez de eso estaban esperando a su capitán amigo quien es nadie más que… Endo Mamoru, quien ni siquiera se había puesto el uniforme seguía en pijama la cual era para aclarar de balones de diferentes colores. El portero intento comer lo más rápido posible por esa razón metió su tazón de cereal en su mochila, sus huevos con tocino no iban a caber por esa razón saco su libro de matemáticas y metió su comida, y para terminar metió el jugo de naranja en un recipiente en donde no se podía salir para según él "No se manchara nada en su mochila ni tampoco se mezclara con el cereal".

Salió de su cara para encontrarse con las caras molestas de sus amigos, trato de calmarlos para que no lo golpearan, sin embargo algo capto la atención de todos…

—¿Ven eso qué estoy viendo? —preguntó dudoso el chico con cabello azul claro.

—Sí, lo veo y no lo creo…. —contestó impresionado el chico con el cabello rubio—. ¡Endo de tu mochila escurre algo!

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó asustado el capitán del equipo de Raimon—. ¡¿Cómo paso esto?! … Ah, ya me acorde jeejejeje el cereal.

— ¿Cereal? —cuestionó confuso Kido—. No me digas que…

Todos miraron al su capitán mientras suponían la peor estupidez del mundo, el chico de la mochila escurriendo simplemente susurró un "Sí, es eso" luego de decirlo todos lo miraron extraño.

—Endo… ¡¿A qué idiota se le ocurriría meter su desayuno en su mochila?! —preguntó irritado por tanta idiotez Goenji

—Bueno, si lo miras por otro lado es una gran idea…. Además ya es tarde vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la dulcería.

—Eh… ¿No íbamos para la escuela? —cuestionó Kazemaru.

—No, quiero ir a la dulcería primero.

— ¡Mamoru! —exclamó su madre desde la puerta de su casa—. ¡Tu padre dice que no te llevaste tu libro de matemáticas!

—Oh no, hay que irnos antes de que me comience a perseguir.

—A lo mejor… tu madre solo te dará el libro sin regañarte. —comentó el chico de los goggles.

—Mi preocupación no es un regaño si no que me de mi libro de matemáticas… ¡Adiós mamá nos vemos más tarde! ¡Vámonos ya!

Los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo para alejarse de la amorosa madre de Endo, lograron evitarla hasta donde pudieron, pero en medio del camino, a su capitán se le ocurrió ocultarse en el parque, justo cuando corrieron más rápido, se cayeron en la fuente del parque. Obviamente terminaron mojados y lo primero que hicieron todos fue gritar el nombre del culpable de su mala suerte. Gracias a ese grito la madre del portero los encontró y le dio a su hijo el dichoso libro de matemáticas que tanto odiaba el capitán de Raimon.

Después de su persecución el grupo de estudiantes caminaron hacia la escuela, pero de nuevo a su amigo se le ocurrió parar en la dulcería para comprar un par de cosas a ninguno le gusto la idea, sin embargo es de costumbre hacerle caso al loco de los balones así que hicieron lo que dijo.

Todos estaban observando los dulces y Goenji Shuuya observaba atentamente cada golosina pues deseaba comprarle algo a su dulce y querida hermanita. Miro con atención los chocolates y se decidió comprarlos mientras que Kido opto por paletas agridulces, Kazemaru por chicles de menta y… Endo Mamoru estaba curioseando cualquier cosa que le parecía divertida.

El chico rubio se dispuso a pagarle a la señora dueña del lugar, los demás lo acompañaban. Y aunque parezca estúpidamente extraño Endo Mamoru se dio cuenta de algo… vio hacia las calles de Inazuma, le pareció que no eran iguales, miro con más atención y se dio cuenta de que algún brillo extraño salía de ellas, más no le tomo importancia y decidió seguir viendo los dulces.

Al final decidió meterse a la boca unos dulces ácidos… tan ácidos que en la envoltura decía "Peligro muy, muy, muy acido. No recomendado para idiotas, estúpidos y Endo". El chico sintió el ardor más grande de su vida en la boca, trato de comerse otros dulces para contrarrestar el acido. Sus amigos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta, ellos estaban pagando.

—Haber… ahora le doy el dinero. —dijo el chico delantero de Raimon—. Hum… parece que me faltan algunos yenes… —él siguió contando y su amigo, el portero comenzó a correr por toda la dulcería como loco mientras tiraba todo a su paso, Goenji seguía buscando conseguir algunos yenes más—, hum… ¡Endo! ¿Me prestas algunos yenes…?

Y todos voltearon a ver… el chico había tirado todos los dulces de su lugar, las expresiones en sus rostros eran como para tomar fotos y guardarlas para siempre. No podían quitar esa sorpresa de su rostro, era increíble que en un periodo tan corto de tiempo su amigo había arruinado todo absolutamente todo en aquella dulcería. El portero seguía corriendo hasta tropezarse con una fuente de chocolate que había en la dulcería, el chocolate se derramo encima de sus amigos y de la dueña, luego de eso el capitán tiro chispas sobre ellos.

— ¡Endoooooooooooo! —gritó el delantero de fuego mientras se ponía de color rojo de tanta ira… mientras que Kido tenía ganas de ahorcarlo, Kazemaru de bañarse y Endo de salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de allí.

— ¡Chicos lo siento! Es que me comí un dulce muy acido y…. ah... ahora que lo pienso no estaba tan acido… —comentó Endo mientras después se acercaba a la dueña del lugar—, disculpe ¿Me puede dar de esos dulces?

— ¡Largo de mi dulcería! —exclamó furiosa la… ¿señora?

— ¡No nos puede echar así! —gritó molesto el chico de las rastras.

—A ¿no? Pues…. ¡Mírame!

La dueña, los saco con una escoba mientras los miraba con rabia.

— ¡Apuesto que por eso su esposo no la quiere! ¡¿Me escucho señora?! —exclamó para molestarla Endo.

— ¡No soy casada!

—No me extraña… —murmuró el chico rubio.

— ¡¿Qué dijeron niños malcriados?!

Todos salieron corriendo nuevamente para evitar a la señora loca que los estaba persiguiendo. Al fin llegaron a la escuela cubiertos de chocolate pues también su capitán se había llenado de chocolate. La gente que los había visto se les quedaban viendo atentamente por su aspecto renovado del primer día de clases. Los chicos le restaron importancia ya había llegado tarde, cada quien se fue a su clase o esperen…. Curiosamente todos estaban en la misma clase. Eso hizo que Goenji Shuuya se frustraba otra vez tendría que estar con el chiflado de su amigo. Ya no le dio mucha importancia y todos se sentaron para comenzar con el nuevo día de clases. Listos para un nuevo año lleno de aventuras y misterios. Conocerían a nuevas personas que les cambiarían la vida por completo.

* * *

Ya…. Ahí está el semi-primer capítulo del nuevo fic que publico y que espero terminar xD bueno…

Ahora que ya leyeron esto… espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews con sus Ocs….

Ahora que entramos en detalles… les diré el tema principal de fic xD lo explicare si tantos tecnicismos y palabras difíciles xD

Cinco estudiantes de intercambio entraran a la escuela Raimon o sea estudiantes de diferentes nacionalidades que viene a conocer la cultura de otro país, por lo tanto son estudiantes que por tener excelentes notas fueron escogidos para ir a otra escuela de otro país. Ahora todas las estudiantes de intercambio se hospedaran en una misma casa porque así son las reglas y así lo quiero yo xD Ok no bueno… Las chicas solo serán tres porque una de las cinco es mi Oc y otra es de alguien que ya me habia dicho que queria participar, así que necesito solo tres Ocs ¡Tres Ocs! Lo sé esta de locos, pero es que a mí me cuesta manejar Ocs y jamás he trabajado con ninguno así que les pido su colaboración un poquito. Aparte de eso… En la ciudad de Inazuma y en la escuela suceden cosas extrañas, desaparecen cosas, personas y ocurren misteriosas y extrañas coincidencias. El fic no se enfoca en el futbol xD claro que los chicos jugaran futbol, pero el fic no es explícitamente de eso, es más sobre los clubes, sus estudios, relaciones amistosas y amorosas, familia, etc.

¡Ficha para su Oc!

Recalco diferentes países, así que por lo tanto llevaran un nombre extranjero o si quieren pueden llevar un nombre japonés, pero me explican porque xD así como un familiar es de origen japonés, su tío, o alguna vez cuando eran bebes vivieron en Japón o lo que sea…

Nombre y Apellido:

Nacionalidad:

Familia:

Apariencia:

Historia (No muy complicada):

Personalidad (Detallada):

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Defectos:

Cosas que le aburren:

Club que le interesaría estar:

Ropa casual:

Pijama (No es necesario):

Cosa más preciada (brazalete, collar, un peluche, no es necesario si quieren que su Oc puede recibir algo muy preciado de su pareja xD):

Pareja (Cualquiera menos Toramaru y Tobitaka xD –explicaciones abajo-):

Cómo les gustaría que fuera el primer encuentro con la pareja de su Oc (como amor a primera vista o algo así):

Relación de su Oc con su pareja: (Amor odio, amistosa, mejor amigos, no las mira ni porque estén en frente de ellos xD, etc.):

Le gusta… (Las matemáticas, biología, etc.):

Sabe jugar futbol (Esto es más un sí o un no xD):

Talento (dibuja muy bien, canta muy bien, baila excelente, tiene una memoria fantástica, cualquier cosa):

Edad (De 13 trece a 15 quince años de aquí dependerá el año en que quieran que su Oc este en primer, segundo o tercer año de secundaria):

Ahora yo ahora les daré a conocer mi Oc:

Nombre y Apellido: Ami Yamamoto.

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense, pero tiene parientes de Japón.

Familia: Una madre llamada Kokoro un padre llamado Ryuto, es hija única.

Apariencia: Ojos morados, no muy alta, cabello negro largo liso, tez de piel blanca, y aparenta que es más pequeña de lo que en verdad es.

Historia (No muy complicada): Su padre es investigador así que ella ha viajado por diferentes países en el mundo, ahora ira a Japón como estudiante de intercambio, además de ver a su familia que se encuentra ahí.

Personalidad (Detallada): Energética, activa, curiosa, preguntona, pero es algo tímida al principio, la idea de hacer amigos es algo que no mucho le agrada ya que se ha cambiado de casa tantas veces que desea tener amigos con los que pueda estar para siempre, ama a sus padres, lucha por lo que quiere, inocente, le gusta jugar, molestar, y se molesta muy fácil, no le gusta confiar mucho al principio, trata de ayudar a quien lo necesite sin importar que, suele deprimirse cuando ya no sabe qué hacer o cuando alguien en verdad la hirió aunque no sea muy grave, siente mucha empatía por los demás, y es muy distraída con su vida amorosa.

Gustos: Los dulces, los lugares con mucho espacio libre, los bosques, el cielo, el futbol, hablar otros idiomas aunque no pueda, los peluches, los animales, las frutas, el color azul, la música romántica.

Disgustos: Las personas presumidas, odiosas e irritantes, las cosas que no puede resolver, que la molesten con alguien en especifico, las matemáticas, el color gris, las cosas que no le salen bien, la impuntualidad.

Defectos: Distraída, algo enojada, despistada, algo vengativa, desconfiada, suele cambiar de opinión, se mete en muchos problemas.

Cosas que le aburren: Las matemáticas, la biología, historia.

Club que le interesaría estar: Arte.

Ropa casual: Falda negra no muy corta, tenis blancos, blusa blanca y un chaleco de color azul.

Pijama (No es necesario): Neh, no es necesario xD.

Cosa más preciada (brazalete, collar, un peluche, no es necesario si quieren que su Oc puede recibir algo muy preciado de su pareja xD): Cuadro familiar.

Pareja: -Misterio-

Cómo les gustaría que fuera el primer encuentro con la pareja de su Oc (como amor a primera vista o algo así): -Pendiente- xD es que lo quiero dar a conocer en el fic algo así como un misterio

Relación de su Oc con su pareja: (Amor odio, amistosa, mejor amigos, no las mira ni porque estén en frente de ellos xD, etc.): -Misterio-

Le gusta… Arte.

Sabe jugar futbol: Sí.

Talento: Cocina excelente, aunque si se distrae las cosas no salen bien.

Edad: Trece años, o sea está en primer año.

Bueno espero su Oc ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Estudiantes de Intercambio!

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5. Y los Ocs tampoco me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas.

¡Hola! Les agradezco profundamente por darme la oportunidad de manejar a sus Ocs cuando yo no tengo nada de experiencia si quiera para un one-shot xD ahora vengo con el capitulo que sigue de la historia y se enfocara en las Ocs, y trate de que cada una tuviera su protagonismo y se presentara como es debido. Ahora las dejo con el Fic…

* * *

24 horas antes…

El aeropuerto de Inazuma estaba lleno de gente de otros países e incluso del propio país pues por razones obvias todo mundo viaja por trabajo, escuela, vacaciones, o un programa de estudio que implica que estudiantes estudien en otros países. Esto lleva a la conclusión de que la escuela Raimon este año aceptaría estudiantes de intercambio, por ello seis chicas ingresaban al aeropuerto por diferentes lugares, muy pronto ellas se conocerían e incluso vivirían juntas para convivir y aprender sobre la cultura japonesa, sin embargo es de costumbre que cualquier persona en los aeropuertos se pierdan sin saber a dónde exactamente tiene que ir… esto le estaba pasando justamente a una persona más bien a una chica llamada Ami Yamamoto.

Ami en Estados Unidos era conocida por sus amigos por ser despistada, distraída, algo tímida al principió, pero con el tiempo se vuelve energética y muy activa. Su aspecto era el de una chica común y corriente, su piel era blanca, tenía el cabello de color negro, largo y liso lo que más resaltaba en ella eran sus ojos color morado. Con todo esto lo que era más curioso de ella era el hecho de que aparentaba ser menor lo que en verdad es. La pregunta que siempre le hacían era "¿Por qué tú y tus padres tiene nombres japoneses y tienes nacionalidad estadounidense?" Y la repuesta es siempre la misma: "Lo que pasa es que mis padres son de Japón y como mi papá es investigador viajaba con mi madre por diferentes países… y yo nací en Estados Unidos, pero siempre estamos viajando". A lo mejor no era la más corta ni la más larga, pero resolvía muchas dudas.

Sí ella estaba perdida, sola y confundida, trato de pensar… y no le venía nada a la mente.

—Muy bien acabo de llegar… y ¿Qué me dijeron antes de subir al avión? —se preguntaba a sí misma la chica con cabello negro—. ¡Ah, sí ya recordé! Tengo que buscar a mis compañeras… o buscar a un hombre con traje que tenga un letrero con las iniciales E.I.

La chica comenzó a caminar por el aeropuerto tratando de encontrar a alguien o algo que le ayudara a ubicarse. Camino y camino… para darse cuenta que había estado recorriendo el mismo pasillo por quince minutos.

—Rayos… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser buscar a unas chicas más o menos mi edad en un aeropuerto?

Suspiro de lo agobiada que estaba y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se tropezó con un señor de aspecto muy extraño que la dejo desconcertada por su forma de actuar.

— ¡Oh lo siento! No me fije en mi camino… —dijo Ami mientras intentaba recoger lo que le había tirado al tipo raro, pero él reacciono de forma extraña y simplemente se levanto sin decir nada lo único que el señor extraño hizo fue obsérvala y tomarle una foto sin que ella se diera cuenta—, vaya eso fue raro.

Justo en ese instante ella volteo a ver y se encontró con una chica, de cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado que llegaba hasta la cintura, era alta, tenía los ojos extremadamente azules, su piel era blanca y sus labios rosados. Lo único en lo que la chica con cabello negro pensaba era en que su rostro reflejaba que era fría, pero decidió restarle importancia.

—Hola… —saludó la de Estados Unidos.

—Hola. —contestó al saludo la otra chica y simplemente como su rostro lo reflejaba actuaba de una manera fría.

—Eh…. Disculpa creo que estoy perdida, tenía que encontrarme con… alguien sosteniendo un cartel que tuviera las iniciales E.I ¿No lo has visto?

—No lo he visto y de igual forma yo también lo estoy buscando.

Ami proceso la información, eso que le había dicho solo significaba una cosa…

—En-Entonces… ¿También eres estudiante de intercambio?—preguntó entusiasmada la chica.

—Creo que está claro ¿no?

—Fabuloso, eso significa que ya no estoy tan perdida como pensaba. —comentó la chica estadounidense mientras sonreía victoriosamente, sin embargo recordó un detalle muy importante—, ah… ¿cuál es tu nombre? Perdóname por no preguntar antes.

—Mi nombre es Christa y mi apellido es Leonhardt.

—Yo soy Ami Yamamoto. —habló mientras le extendía la mano a su compañera, su nueva amiga simplemente acepto con cortesía el saludo—. Es un gusto conocerte, soy de Estados unidos y tengo trece años.

—Igualmente, soy de Alemania y también tengo trece años.

—"_Esto es genial, estaremos en el mismo año de secundaria". _—pensó Ami mientras sonreía entusiastamente—. Creo que sería buena idea que vayamos a buscar a las demás.

—Me parece que está bien, pero ¿Sabes dónde estamos exactamente?

—Realmente no sé donde estamos… lo que sí sé es que por allá hay un mapa de aeropuerto.

Ambas caminaron hacia el mapa, sin embargo cuando llegaron, el "mapa" no era más que un letrero marcando las direcciones del las salidas del aeropuerto. Ami trato de no gritar de lo molesta que estaba, se comenzaba a enojar y suspiro.

—Lamento hacerte perder el tiempo, Christa. —indicó la estadounidense mientras se sentaban en el suelo—. Normalmente me meto en más problemas y esperaba no perderme. —suspiro y miro a su compañera, la rubia simplemente se sentó a su lado.

—Solo esperemos. —sugirió de un modo rápido la chica alemana.

Pasaron cinco minutos y vieron a miles de personas caminar en frente de ellas, era desesperante que entre tanta gente no podían encontrar al tipo con traje y el bobo cartel. Ami se estaba aburriendo mientras que Christa leía un libro parecía que estaba muy concentrada en ello. La chica con los ojos morados se levanto pues estaba cansada de esperar, así que lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue caminar hacia una chica que estaba en frente de ellas.

La chica a la que se dirigía Ami parecía tener un aspecto bastante tranquilo su apariencia era como el de una muñeca de porcelana, su cabello era rubio rizado y largo hasta las caderas, tenía los ojos de color verde y la piel muy blanca. Ella provenía de Canadá.

—Hola soy Ami Yamamoto, una compañera que acabo de conocer y yo nos perdimos o algo así… ¿Quisiera saber si nos ayudabas a ubicarnos?

—A-Ah bueno… yo también estoy perdida y…. no sé donde estoy y busco a alguien… —tartamudeó un poco para luego ver a Ami, luego se recordó de presentarse—. ¡Ah es verdad! Soy Matthew Williams.

—"_Siento este presentimiento de que voy a conocerla mejor" _—pensó la chica de ojos morados mientras se armaba de valor para hacer una pregunta—. Tú… ¿También eres estudiante de intercambio?

—Sí... ¿Y tú…?

— ¡Lo sabia! Tenía la razón… ahora creo que debemos esperar al tipo del traje que lleva el cartel con las iniciales E.I.

— ¿Tipo del traje que lleva el cartel con las iniciales E.I? —preguntó extrañada Matthew.

—Te lo explico luego… por ahora te presentare con nuestra compañera. —indicó Ami mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia donde estaba la rubia—. Ella es Christa Leonhardt, Christa ella es Matthew Williams.

—Hola. —saludaron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas.

—Jejejeje supongo que no es el saludo más animado hasta ahora, pero… hay que seguir esperando.

—Ami deberías llamar a alguien ¿no crees? —preguntó la chica de los ojos azules.

—Tienes razón… —contestó la chica del cabello negro para luego sacar su celular y darse cuenta que necesitaba carga—, eh… creo que eso tendrá que esperar.

—No tiene carga…. ¿verdad? —preguntó incrédula, Christa.

—Para ser sincera… no. —respondió Ami para luego volver a sentarse en el suelo—. Ah… ¿Matthew tienes teléfono?

—No, lo perdí al bajar del avión.

—Rayos…

Así las tres chicas terminaron sentadas en alguna parte del enorme aeropuerto de Inazuma. Tratando de hallar alguna señal de encontrar a alguien que las pudiera ayudar. Y por otro lado de aquel lugar se encontraba otra chica que era lo bastante independiente para movilizarse por sí misma.

Esa chica tenía el cabello de color negro en forma de alas de un cuervo, era largo y de aspecto bien cuidado, cabe resaltar que era ondulado el cual cae delicadamente sobre sus hombres y finaliza en su cintura, también poseía un flequillo, y a la luz del sol se denotan algunos reflejos rojizos, además de tener una piel nívea como la porcelana, su rostro era angelical, sus ojos poseían unos grandes y hermosos orbes de color plata, su altura era mediana lo cual encajaba con su figura delicada y fina. Su nombre era Angeline Swan y provenía de Italia.

—Muy bien ahora solo debo buscar al tipo uniformado con el cartel de las iniciales E.I… me preguntó… ¿si las demás estudiantes de intercambio ya habrán llegado?

Camino firmemente llamando claramente la atención de vario jóvenes de su edad que se encontraban alrededor suyo. Por supuesto que los ignoro y siguió su camino hasta toparse con una chica de cabello negro y largo lo llevaba atado en dos coletas, las cuales mantiene con dos moños negros, poseía unos hermosos ojos azules y era un poco bajita. La italiana antes de hablarle la había leído con tan solo verla. Se había cruzado en su camino pues a aquella chica parecía un poco perdida.

—Hola… ¿Estás perdida? —preguntó gentilmente Angeline.

—No, solo busco a alguien, gracias por preguntar. —sonrió amablemente la chica de los moños negros—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo soy Angeline Swan ¿y tú?

—Yo soy Rin Saito vengo de Escocia, pero nací en Japón.

—Ya veo... ¿A qué has venido a Japón?

—Yo vine por un programa de estudiantes de intercambio. —contestó cortésmente Rin mientras acomodaba un poco sus cosas.

—Ya veo… supongo que nos conoceremos mejor. —comentó alegremente la chica de los orbes de plata—. También soy estudiante de intercambio.

—Vaya… que inesperado… supongo que…

Y de la nada unos chicos se acercaron a Angeline para comenzar a gritarle cosas muy poco agradables, intentaban coquetearle de una manera muy poco caballerosa, pero obviamente ellos no sabían que nadie se podía propasar con ella. Así que lo primero que hizo fue afrontarlos.

— ¡Idiotas podrían dejar de estar fastidiando! —exclamó furiosa la italiana mientras los aludidos se acercaban más asustando a Rin.

—Angeline cálmate, esto podría ponerse feo.

— ¡No es justo que me traten así! ¡Es totalmente estúpido!

—Pero de que te quejas… eres demasiado bonita para ser tan ruda. —habló uno de los chicos mientras se acercaba a la de los orbes de plata y el otro a Rin.

—Miren solo queremos pasar un buen rato. —dijo el otro chico mientras se acercaba más a la de los moños negros.

— ¡Hey déjala en paz! —gritó la de los orbes de plata para después intentar meterle una patada a aquel chico, sin embargo otra chica llego con un bate y comenzó a golpearlos.

— ¡No se atrevan a hacerles daño! —exclamó Ami Yamamoto para ocasionar que ambos chicos salieran huyendo.

—Muchas gracias. —agradeció Rin para después suspirar, por supuesto la estadounidense se acerco a ella y le sonrió.

—No tenías porque llegar. —comentó Angeline provocando el desconcierto de las otras dos—. Yo los pude haber hecho puré si hubiera querido.

—Solo intentaba ayudar… además… ¡Solo les hice un favor!

— ¡Favor que no te pedí!

—Eh... chicas por favor cálmense… —habló Rin mientras intentaba calmar la situación—. No creo que sea el momento para comenzar una discusión.

—Mira, tal vez eres mayor a mí, pero yo fue quien las salvo. —arremetió Ami.

— ¡No me interesa! Yo pude haber controlado la situación yo sola.

— ¿Sabes? Por mi está bien, no importa pueden quedarse aquí y perderse en la totalidad de la inmensidad del espacio.

—Podríamos movernos y pedir ayuda a los policías de allí o allá o los que están en la entrada o los de las puertas... —señaló sarcásticamente la de los moños negros provocando la pequeña risa de su amiga y el rostro de molesta de la chica estadounidense—, e incluso podríamos pedirle ayuda a algún adulto.

—Eh… no importa, me voy de todas formas estoy muy ocupada con mis compañeras estudiantes de intercambio. —indicó Ami mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia aquellas nuevas conocidas, y curiosamente una de ellas sostenía un cartel que decía "Estudiantes de intercambio perdidas".

—Pero… —murmuraron ambas chicas para su sorpresa había encontrado a sus nuevas compañeras.

— ¡Hey niña! —exclamó de nuevo la italiana.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó incrédula, Ami.

—Sí, tú. —contestó Angeline.

— ¿Ustedes tres son estudiantes de intercambio? —cuestionó Rin.

—Pues claro… ya leyeron el cartel… o… ¡¿No se puede ver?! Rayos debo pensar en alguna otra solución. —pensaba en voz alta la chica para después caminar hacia sus otras compañeras.

—Sí, se mira. —aclaró mientras suspiraba, Rin.

Ambas chicas se acercaron para conocer a las otras tres. Por ellos caminaron hacia donde ellas estaban, las vieron fijamente, y lo que pudieron observar fue a Ami buscando cosas en su mochila, a Matthew, a quien aún no conocían, sosteniendo el cartel ya mencionado y a Christa, la otra chica que tampoco conocían, leyendo un libro. Cuando la chica estadounidense termino de buscar sus cosas vio a las otras dos se quedo congelada, pero reacciono al ver que había que hacer presentaciones.

—Bueno creo que es momento de presentarnos… —habló Ami—, pero lastimosamente falta una.

— ¿Falta una? —preguntaron las otras cuatro confundidas.

—Sí, que yo sepa somos seis y aquí solo estamos cinco ¿no sabían?

—No. —contestaron al unisonó todas.

—Como sea, hay que buscarla. —sugirió Ami con mucha emoción.

—Te volverás a perder. —dijo Christa.

—Lastimaras a alguien con ese bate. —comentó Rin.

—Ten cuidado. —habló Matthew.

—Ella puede cuidarse sola, ya ven que de todas formas es entrometida. —expresó Angeline.

— ¡Como sea! ¡No me pasara nada! Además solo voy a buscar a alguien, no voy a hacer una excursión a Europa. —gritó con entusiasmo Ami Yamamoto, pero antes de irse sintió que tenía que comer algo—. Eh… comeré algo antes de irme.

Y justo cuando abrió su mochila, todas observaron que estaba llena de comida chatarra, chocolates, comics, revistas, mangas, frutas, dulces, chicles, pañuelos, su celular, y otras cosas.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta comida chatarra? —cuestionó Angeline.

— ¿Cómo lograste pasar eso por seguridad? —preguntó Matthew.

— ¿Tienes algo saludable allí? —interrogó Christa.

— ¿Eso que tienes ahí es un manga? —cuestionó Rin.

—Tengo mucha comida porque me da hambre, he viajado muchas veces en avión por lo que tengo mis trucos para pasar un par de cosas sin que se den cuenta, sí tengo unas cuentas frutas, y sí es un manga. —contestó rápidamente la estadounidense dejando confundidas a las chicas—, me gusta compartir… así que les daré algo de lo que traje… Christa te daré una manzana.

—Te lo agradezco. —dijo la chica de Alemania.

—A ti Matthew te daré… unos chocolates.

—Gracias.

—A…. ti… —señaló a Rin—, te daré… un manga para que puedas leer.

—Muchas gracias.

—Y a ti… ¿Qué te gustaría? —preguntó Ami a Angeline.

—Nada. —contestó molesta la italiana.

—Sigues molesta por lo de antes… ¿verdad?

—Sí… no necesitaba tu ayuda, puedo valerme por mí misma.

—No te conozco muy bien, pero yo solo intentaba ayudar.

—Ya te lo he dicho no la necesitaba.

—Aunque no la necesitabas yo les di mi ayuda de corazón, no veo correcto que la hayas rechazado. —contestó depresivamente Ami, las demás solo observaban lo que paso con mucha atención pues esperaban que las cosas no se complicaran tanto, la de los ojos morados simplemente agacho la mirada—. De todas formas no es como si yo le fuera a caer bien a todo mundo o algo así…

Angeline solo suspiro, tenía que admitirlo, Ami parecía destrozada por sus mismos sentimientos, hablaba tanto con depresión como cortantemente, tenía que disculparse.

—Ami… lo lamento.

—Ya no importa… lo mejor ahora es descansar y eso… luego buscamos a la que falta, pero después de comer. —habló la de Estados Unidos mientras comenzaba a comer una de las cuantas comidas chatarras que tenía en su mochila.

* * *

Estaba perdida, totalmente desubicada, simplemente no comprendía mucho lo que miraba a su alrededor, podía observar tantas personas caminando en un espacio pequeño, porque el aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, tanta que parecía que iba a explotar. Ella intento respirar profundamente, estaba cansada, casi no había dormido nada por el agotador viaje, miro hacia adelante con sus ojos color zafiro, mientras giraba su cabeza para ver hacia otro lado, movía su cabello color celeste, el cual le llegaba a medio muslo lo llevaba atado con una coleta alta con un listón negro, su flequillo era completo y le llegaba hasta la punta de sus ojos, poseía cuatro mechas dos de las cuales le llegaban a la barbilla y las otras dos a su pecho, su piel era como la porcelana y poseía una estatura promedio. Ella nació en Japón pero vivía en Italia, ahora está de regreso a su país natal por un programa de estudiantes de intercambio, su nombre es Michiru Toyotomi.

Siguió su camino tranquilamente, pero sin rumbo alguno, así que decidió caminar un poco más rápido, luego noto que alguien la estaba siguiendo, así que apresuro su paso, solo pudo pensar en lo peor, todo siguió igual, ella corría, si ahora corría lo más rápido posible hasta que se tropezó cayendo accidentalmente encima de un chico.

—Hey… —comentó Aphrodi o también conocido como Afuro Terumi, para después ver a la chica que cayó encima de él, observo sus ojos y se quedo impactado por unos pequeños segundo luego surgió la reacción de ella junto a la suya.

—Lo sien-siento, en verdad lo lamento. —se disculpó la chica japonesa mientras se levantaba—. No me fije.

—No importa, —habló el del cabello dorado mientras se levantaba del suelo—. Podrías decirme… ¿Por qué estabas corriendo?

—Es que… sentí… que me seguían.

— ¿Sentiste qué te seguían? —repitió la pregunta el chico—. Supongo que solo estas nerviosa por el viaje.

—Supongo… —murmuró Michiru para después suspirar.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó amablemente Afuro.

—Sí, solo estoy algo… perdida.

—Te ayudare, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. —sugirió el del cabello dorado mientras sonreía provocando un leve sonrojo de parte de la chica.

—Gra-Gracias.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Pues, estoy buscando a alguien… para que me lleva hacia un lugar en especifico.

—Hum… sería útil ir a la entrada, tal vez te están esperando allí.

—Bueno… tienes razón.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección decidida, empezaron a conversar acerca de lo que miraban alrededor, de sus gustos, de lo complicado y extraño de los viajes, se estaban convirtiendo en amigos. Su conversación se hacía más animada, alegre y entusiasta, tanto que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de por dónde iban, todo siguió así hasta que Afuero se dio cuenta de un cartel que tenia escrito "Estudiantes de Intercambio perdidas".

—Creo que tienes que estar allá. —indicó el chico rubio.

—Qué extraño… —susurró Michiru pues lo que miraba no era tan normal como parecía.

Y la razón era porque… miraba a dos chicas discutiendo, una leyendo un libro, otra leyendo un manga y a otra de ellas tratando de calmar la situación. Ambos vieron que eso era algo totalmente anormal e intentaron ignorarlo, pero era imposible, la discusión parecía no tener fin.

— _¿Esto no podría ser peor? —_pensó la chica del cabello celeste.

Estaba equivocada, se puso peor, de la nada Afuro dejo de estar con ella para salir caminando hacia donde estaban las chicas, se dirigió específicamente hacia una de ellas, y era nada más y nada menos que Ami Yamamoto, quien parecía tener algún tipo de problema grave con él. Pues parecía que tenía una ira guardada con tal solo verla, la chica solo lo miro y se asusto.

—Afu-Afuro Te-Terumi. —tartamudeó la estadounidense pues el rostro del rubio parecía el de un demonio.

— ¡Ami Yamamoto! —exclamó furioso el chico.

— ¿Sigues molesto por lo del avión? —cuestionó la de los ojos morados.

— ¡¿Qué si sigo molesto?! No, no estoy molesto… ¡Me está a punto de dar rabia del enojo! ¿Acaso crees que voy a olvidar lo de los manís?

— ¡No te hubiera arrojado los manís si no hubieras sido tan terco como para no darme mi lugar!

—Oh, tu estúpido asiento… ¡Me importa un maní tu bobo asiento!

— ¡Eres un baboso arrogante!

— ¿Yo arrogante? Pues tú eres una loca fastidiosa.

—Soy buena con quienes lo merecen y con los que no… pues tú ya sabes.

— ¡Loca!

— ¡Superficial!

— ¡Tú…! —intentó exclamar el del cabello dorado, pero fue interrumpido por Angeline.

— ¡Basta! ¡Como vuelvan a gritar yo…! —gritó la de los orbes de plata—. ¡Yo...! No hace falta decirlo.

— ¿Ami puedes decirnos lo qué pasó? —preguntó Christa quien había dejado su lectura por tanto grito—. También podrías dejar de gritar, en verdad es realmente odioso que griten sin razón alguna.

—Lamento los gritos… es que es una historia un poco boba, pero igual se las contare, cuando yo tome el vuelo para Inazuma…

_El avión tenía pocos asientos disponibles, parecía que había mucho escándalo pues había una enorme cantidad de niños, Ami simplemente pedía que le tocara un buen asiento cerca del corredor y no de la ventana pues no quería ver hacia afuera o le daría pánico, sí estaba acostumbrada a viajar, pero su miedo a las alturas no se le quitaba. Suspiro y vio que su asiento era un lugar perfecto, no estaba del lado de la ventana y quedaba cerca del corredor, se alegro sonrió y justo cuando se acerco más… Un chico rubio se sentó en el. _

—_Oye… este es mi asiento. —comentó la chica estadounidense._

—_No, este es mi asiento. —corrigió arrogantemente el chico. _

—_Mira, realmente no quiero ser grosera, pero este es mi asiento, además no quiero ir de lado de la ventana me hacía ver hacia afuera. _

—_Siéntate en otro asiento de lado del corredor, niña._

—_No hay otro de lado del corredor, solo del lado de la ventana y no me llamo niña, mi nombre es Ami Yamamoto. _

—_Bueno "Ami"… cierra la ventana._

—_Y si mejor… ¡Me das mi asiento! _

—_Y si mejor te vas a sentar allá._

— _¡Por favor! —suplicó la chica._

—_No, pufff actúas como si no supieras quien soy… _

—_Ah… no sé quién eres._

— _¿No sabes? ¿Nunca me has visto en las revistas juveniles, en comerciales, o en algún lugar? _

—_No, realmente no leo revistas juveniles… algunas son muy superficiales, no miro mucha televisión y dudo que seas el tema de conversación de todo el mundo._

—_Como sea… de todas formas no te voy a dar mi asiento._

—_Querrás decir "mi asiento". _

—_Eso fue lo que dije…_

— _¡Me refiero a mi asiento de mío! O sea tú asiento…_

— _¿Admites qué es mío? Ya ves no era tan difícil._

— _¡No! ¡Tú sabes a que me refiero! _

_Todo siguió igual hasta que la moza del avión ayudo a la chica a tener un asiento de lado del lado de corredor curiosamente en frente del asiento de Afuro. El vuelo comenzó y como es de costumbre las mozas entregan a sus pasajeros manís, los cuales Ami pedía a cada rato para arrojárselos en la cara al su molesto compañero de atrás. El cual se quejaba diciendo "Hey deja de hacer eso", "basta", "Deja de arrojar manís", "Para", "Ya no más", y siguió así todo el viaje. Todo el santo vuelo con el maní. _

—Y eso fue lo que pasó. —habló Ami mientras abría una bolsa de manís lo cual provoco la mirada asesina del rubio—. Ya…. Lo lamento, lo siento, perdón… diría no fue mi intención, pero está claro que si lo fue.

—No lo acepto.

— ¡¿Eh?! Me disculpo y sigues siendo igual de arrogante ¡Ya trajiste a la última estudiante de intercambio puedes irte!

—Como sea… espera ahora que lo pienso… tú me dijiste tu nombre… pero yo jamás te dije el mío…

—Ya te puedes ir… así es mejor… —dijo rápidamente Ami evitando lo anteriormente dicho por el chico—. ¡Miren allí está el hombre con el cartel de las iniciales de E.I que estábamos buscando vamos!

La chica estadounidense se apresuro y se llevo a todas dirigiéndolas rápidamente hacia su objetivo. Deseado desde el principio.

—Pero… —intentó decir Michiru, pero fue interrumpida por Afuro quien le dejo algo escrito en un papel.

—Nos vemos otro día Michiru. —se despidió el chico rubio.

Al fin las chicas caminaron hacia donde Ami había indicado ya que estaban esperanzadas de poder ya irse de aquel aeropuerto, la única que parecía algo incomoda era Michiru quien deseaba seguir conversando con Afuro. Angeline se quedo pensativa por su ultima discusión con la estadounidense al parecer había discutido por el hecho de… "¿Quién ayuda a quien?" Pues Ami asegura que todos en algún momento necesitamos ayuda, pero la italiana simplemente lo negaba y así fue el origen de su segunda discusión. Christa analizaba la lectura que recién acababa de terminar además de pensar en que había una posibilidad de que le tocara estudiar con la entusiasta chica de Estados Unidos. Matthew recordaba viejos momentos de su vida y pensaba específicamente en alguien. Y Rin Saito estaba entusiasmada por conocer el club de música de la escuela a la que asistirían.

Justo cuando llegaron con el tipo del cartel se dieron cuenta que las iniciales estaban al revés no era "E.I" era "I.E". Todas comenzaron a analizar la situación, ahora que lo pensaban muy detenidamente, probablemente ya lo habían visto, bueno Ami ya lo había visto muchas veces, Angeline, lo vio de lejos y las demás no lo habían observado.

—A-Ah… y-yo ya lo había visto. —tartamudeó Ami.

—Yo también. —habló la de los orbes de plata.

—Como pueden ser tan despistadas. —Comentó fríamente, Christa.

—No hay porque pensar en el pasado, ahora hay que averiguar si es o no es el tipo que estábamos buscando. —sugirió Rin.

—Lo mejor sería llamar a alguien. —dijo Michiru sin prestar mucha atención a las demás.

— ¿Y si…preguntamos? —cuestionó Matthew.

—Bueno preguntaremos…

Todas se acercaron al tipo extraño del traje y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, las cuales contesto y ayudo a solucionar dudas. Al final resultaba que las siglas estaban al revés por un error, pero lo curioso de todo es que las siglas "I.E" conforman las palabras "Inazuma Eleven". Dejando su equivocación a un lado el grupo de chicas, siguieron al tipo de traje, él las llevo hacia una limosina que estaba afuera del aeropuerto, cada una recogió sus cosas, caminaron y subieron al objeto rodante.

Durante el viaje en la limosina visualizaron la ciudad de Inazuma, observaron todo a su alrededor, de repente sintieron algo extraño al ver una pequeña casa que parecía abandonada, todas la observaron y sintieron que el aire se les iba, que las vista se les nublo por un instante y que a la mente se les venía imágenes de situaciones que parecían ya haber vivido, sin embargo eran situaciones que jamás habían visto. Cuando la limosina rebaso aquel lugar, las seis chicas recuperaron la razón y la tranquilidad, pero se les había hecho extraño eso que les sucedió, trataron de calmarse, volvieron a respirar e ignoraron lo que había pasado.

Luego llegaron a su destino, observaron su nuevo hogar, vieron una casa algo grande, cerca de ser una mansión, pero no era para tanto, pues solo parecía tener el espacio perfecto para todas ellas. El conductor de la limosina salió y les abrió la puerta a las seis jóvenes. Cada una salió despacio, luego de salir, tomaron sus propias maletas y se adentraron en aquella vivienda.

—Bienvenidas a este humilde lugar, niñas. —habló una señora de estatura media, cabello castaño, piel blanca, tenía el aspecto de una ama de casa común, a la par de ella estaba un señor de lentes, cabello castaño y algo alto, con traje—. Yo soy la señora Anna Katou y él es el señor Daiki Katou.

—Buenas noches. —saludaron las seis chicas.

—Espero que se sientan como en su casa aquí, pueden subir y desempacar sus cosas… ¡Ah! Solo una cosa… Tendrán compañera de habitación, bueno, es decir, dos chicas se instalaran en la misma habitación. —informó el señor Katou.

—Si quieres pueden decidir por ustedes mismas como se acomodan por ahora, yo iré a preparar la cena. —indicó la señora Anna mientras se retiraba.

—Yo iré a revisar unos datos. —dijo el propietario de la casa para después irse.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, las seis se voltearon a ver, cada una pensaba en la manera de decidir cómo hacerlo, todo siguió en total tranquilidad hasta que una de ellas se decidió a hablar…

—Decidámoslo de una manera justa. —sugirió Christa mientras se ponía en frente de todas, para después sacar de su mochila unos lápices y unas hojas, después les pasó un lápiz y una hoja a sus compañeras—. Lo que haremos será sencillo, escribirán uno de los tres colores primarios, las que tengan el mismo color, son compañeras de cuarto... bien comencemos.

—"_Me siento tan nerviosa que no recuerdo bien cuales son… haber… piensa… tranquila… hum… ya haber… un color primario es el color que no se puede obtener mediante la mezcla de ningún otro… ah… ¡Ya sé! El rojo… ese es uno primario." _—pensó Ami mientras escribía el nombre de aquel color.

—"_Hum… me gusta el color celeste… lo asemejare al azul" _—razonó Matthew, luego de eso escribió el nombre del color.

—"_Voy a escoger el amarillo, es un bonito color, me gusta, y es un color primario". —_meditó Angeline para terminar su decisión.

—"_Haber… si tuviera que escoger entre tres colores, lo correcto sería escoger, el primero que se me venga a la cabeza, bueno…eso sería lo justo… escogeré el rojo" —_analizó Christa.

—"_No estoy muy segura del color… pero el primero que pensé fue el azul, supongo que se me vino a la mente porque lo asemeje a mi cabello, hum… escogeré el azul". —_consideró Michiru.

—"_Ah… un color primario… según lo que he estudiado son… el rojo, azul y amarillo… el rojo me suena a un color un poco predecible, el azul me recuerda al cielo, y el amarillo… no me recuerda a algo en sí tal vez al sol, pero no es seguro… el color amarillo está bien" —_pensó Rin para después escribir su decisión en el papel.

— ¿Todas están listas? —preguntó la chica de Alemania.

—Sí. —contestaron todas al unisonó.

—Ahora todos mostremos lo que escogimos. —indicó la chica rubio y de ojos azules.

Todas mostraron el color que habían escogido, y por lo expresión de todas se dieron cuenta de que cada una lo había escrito según el país del que provenían, o sea Angeline lo había escrito en italiano al igual que Michiru, Ami lo escribió en ingles al igual que Matthew, Christa lo había escrito en alemán y Rin en escocés.

—Qué raro… —susurró la de Estados Unidos.

—No hay de qué preocuparnos… —dijo Christa—. Yo sé un poco de varios idiomas, Angeline y Rin escogieron el amarillo, Michiru y Matthew escogieron el azul… y Ami… —visualizó el color que había escogido su compañero y observó, que tenían en mismo color—. Ami y yo escogimos el rojo, ahora cada una sabe a dónde ir.

— ¡Esperen! —exclamó la del cabello negro y ojos de color morado—. Todavía hay que conocernos mejor… así que sugiero una pequeña reunión en la sala, para conocernos mejor… ¿Les parece?

Todas suspiraron, pero luego lo analizaron mejor y lo tomaron como una buena idea. Cinco minutos después estaban las seis reunidas en aquel lugar, todas sentadas en un sofá. La chica estadounidense se paro en frente de ellas para verlas y les sonrió.

—Me presentare como es debido… Soy Ami Yamamoto, tengo trece años, vengo de Estados Unidos, llevo nombre y apellido japonés por mis padres, que son de origen japonés, pero como mis padres viajan mucho yo nací en Estados Unidos, me gusta el color azul… ah…. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por qué no lo escogí? Bueno no importa, soy distraída, muy curiosa, no me agradan las personas presumidas y me encantan los dulces, espero llevarme bien con todas ustedes.

Al terminar de presentarse se sentó y le tocaba el turno a Angeline.

—Soy Angeline Swan, tengo quince años, me considero una chica independiente y fuerte, no me agradan las personas arrogantes, mi pasión es el piano, me disgustan las zanahorias, y mi nacionalidad es italiana.

Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y el turno de presentarse era de Michiru.

—Bue-Bueno, me llamo Michiru Toyotomi… me gustan los postres… tam-también la nieve y la lluvia, no me gustan los insectos… tengo catorce años y… provengo de Italia, pero nací aquí, en Japón.

Termino su presentación y la siguiente en presentarse fue Rin.

—Vengo de Escocia, sin embargo tengo nacionalidad japonesa, me llamo Rin Saito, me gusta leer, toco la guitarra, me gusta el manga y anime, y sobre todo me encantan las matemáticas, me disgustan los insectos… y mi edad es de catorce años.

Ella tomo su asiento de nuevo y el turno le tocaba a Matthew.

—Ah… Y-Yo m-me llamo Matthew Williams, mi… edad es… de quince años, me gusta el chocolate y la miel de maple… me fascinan los gatos, los tigres y los hurones… también me agrada cocinar… este… no me gusta la ropa rosada… mi nacionalidad es canadiense.

Regresó a su lugar y la última en presentarse seria Christa.

—Soy Christa Leonhardt, tengo trece años, me agradan los buenos modales y la buena comida, soy franca y no me agrada la gente ruidosa, grosera e infantil, provengo de Alemania, me gusta la honestidad y la puntualidad.

Todas se presentaron y quedo claro para cada una la información de sus compañeras. Después de eso cada una se levanto de su lugar, tomaron sus cosas, subieron las escaleras, cruzaron el pasillo y cada una tomo una habitación, claro que por una habitación eran dos de las chicas, por ello, Angeline escogió una habitación y Rin la siguió, Michiru escogió la otra habitación y Matthew la acompaño, Ami y Christa coincidieron en quedarse con la habitación que quedaba en frente del baño.

La noche pasó con normalidad todo tranquilo, cenaron pacíficamente, y a las jóvenes les informaron que tenían que asistir al instituto al día siguiente por lo que ya tenían listos sus uniformes, además de que tenían que tener listos sus útiles y materiales para el siguiente día. Todo siguió normal… Y por más extraño que parezca las seis chicas sentían algo extraño acerca de la Ciudad de Inazuma, tenían esos pensamientos por lo sucedido ese día, pero de igual forma tuvieron que dejarlo para después, ya que tenían que conocer a sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto. Algunas de las chicas puede que sean desconfiadas con los desconocidos, pero entre ellas existía una buena sensación de compañerismo, por supuesto que no se conocían bien, sin embargo, sentían una especie de conexión inexplicable.

Así este grupo de nuevas estudiantes se integró a un lugar que no conocían. Sin explicaciones, las seis podían sentir como su nuevo año escolar, se iba a convertir en la mayor aventura que hasta ahora habían vivido. Todas desempacaron sus cosas, acomodaron todo, guardaron sus objetos preciados.

Pasó la noche, llego la mañana siguiente, bueno más bien la madrugada ya que eran las cinco de la mañana cuando en una de las habitaciones se escucharon gritos, por lo que las demás se levantaron para ver cuál era el problema, cuando llegaron a la habitación vieron a Rin encima de su cama tratando de ver desde allí algo que parecía estar en el suelo, mientras que Angeline intentaba matar algo.

— ¡Pero…! —intentaron exclamar las otras jóvenes, pero fueron interrumpidas por los dueños de la casa.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupada, Anna.

—Nada, es solo que intentan matar un insecto o una araña… —contestó amablemente Ami.

— ¿Las arañas no son insectos? —preguntó confusa Michiru.

—No, son arácnidos no insectos. —indicó la de Estados Unidos.

—Ahora no importa si es insecto o no…. Lo que importa es matar a lo que sea que este aquí. —habló Christa, quien parecía algo molesta por los gritos—. Y terminar con el escándalo.

—Christa, no te preocupes… —dijo Ami para después irse a su habitación, sacar un matamoscas y regresar de nuevo al otro cuarto—, yo acabare con el escándalo.

—Esto se pondrá peligroso… —murmuró Matthew.

La chica de los ojos color morado, entro con firmeza a la habitación, miró a Angeline directamente, parecía que ambas habían coincidido en algo, así que lo que las dos hicieron fue buscar por lados contrarios.

— ¡Voy a matar a…! —gritó a la mitad, Ami, pero se detuvo a pensar, que estaba buscando—. Eh… Angeline… ¿Qué es lo que intentamos matar?

—No creo necesitar que me ayudes… además lo que intento matar es…

—Ah… ¡Araña! —exclamó con fuerza la estadounidense, pues al bajar la mirada se encontró con aquel arácnido—. ¡Hoy morirás!

Y de esta manera comenzó a golpear el lugar en el que se encontraba el arácnido, sin embargo no le pudo dar, así que por ello comenzó a pisotear con fuerza alrededor suyo, pues así es donde se hallaba. Angeline se cansó y también comenzó a pisotear el suelo, los demás observaban la escena, se les hizo extraño hacer tanto escándalo por una araña.

—Ah... ya me canse. —admitió Ami para después desplomarse en el suelo, luego suspiro y miro hacia su lado y se encontró con la araña—. ¡A-A-Angeline!

Y antes de que la araña le hiciera algo a ella, la de Alemania llego y le puso fin al asunto.

—Gracias, Christa. —agradeció apenada la chica de los ojos color morado.

—Supongo que… te lo agradezco. —habló no muy conforme la de los orbes de plata.

—De igual forma te doy las gracias. —dijo la de los moños negros.

—Bueno, supongo que ya nos podemos ir a dormir. —supuso la del cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—Ahhh, tengo mucho sueño. —bostezó Matthew.

—Buenas noches… —se despidió Michiru para después retirarse de la habitación junto a Matthew.

—Supongo, que a las niñas les gusta causar un poco de escándalo. —comentó mientras se reía, el dueño de la casa, luego de eso observo a la estadounidense—. Ami, ¿Cómo funciona eso que tienes en la mano?

—Es un matamoscas automático, mire si aprieto este botón… —contestó la chica de los ojos color morado, para luego fijarse que el dueño de la vivienda se había acercado demasiado a ella, tanto que por accidente ella apretó el botón que le estaba indicando, y el objeto comenzó a golpear por accidente en la cara al señor Katou—. ¡Lo siento! Espero voy a arreglarlo… —lo intento arreglar, pero el botón solo se trabo provocando que aumentara la velocidad y dejara en el suelo al afectado—. Rayos… hum… ¡Discúlpeme yo no quería lastimarlo!

Silencio… cinco segundos después la señora Anna reaccionó y se llevo a su esposo de la habitación y lo fuer a curar a otra habitación.

—Buenas noches… —dijo la de Estados Unidos para después salir de la habitación con Christa.

Así en la habitación solo quedaron Angeline y Rin. Hubo un silencio incomodo, las dos se vieron una a la otra y…

—Rin… ¿no sentiste algo extraño cuando íbamos en la limosina? —preguntó la italiana.

—Ah… —murmuró Rin, pues no estaba segura de contestar esa pregunta—, pues… la verdad, sí.

—Hum… — masculló la chica mientras se acostaba y miraba al cielo—. ¿No crees que es raro?

—Supongo que sí, pero de igual forma hay que acostumbrarse…. esa chica de Estados Unidos, es muy energética, bueno también es algo alocada, además de ser algo exagerada y… ahora que lo recuerdo parece tener un conflicto con Aphrodi….

—No me refería a ella, me refiero a todo esto…

— ¿A todo esto?

—Sí, bueno es que… siento algo extraño aquí…. todo esto está pasando… de forma extraña.

—Creo que solo te sientes rara por el viaje, yo también me siento rara, pero no creo que sea porque aquí hay una alguna clase de extraña… ah… sensación.

—No creo… siento que en esta ciudad pasan cosas raras… y si pasa algo fuera de lo común averiguare que es lo que pasa.

—Angeline…

—A lo mejor piensas que no tengo la razón, sin embargo…

—Yo te apoyó.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, bueno es verdad… toda ciudad tiene sus misterios…. Y a mí me interesaría ya sabes… averiguar todo sobre… los misterios de Inazuma…

—No sé, no me agrada mucho la idea de que alguien me ayude…

—"_Olvide que Angeline es un poco terca en ese asunto… hum... tengo una idea" _—pensó Rin mientras se acercaba hacia su nueva amiga—. No te estaría ayudando… yo iría contigo, solo para ver lo que hay detrás del misterio.

—Está bien… ¡Vamos a descubrir el misterio de Inazuma!

* * *

Ami y Christa ya se habían acostado en sus camas, sin embargo ninguna de las dos había conciliado el sueño. La de Estados Unidos miraba atentamente la habitación que la rodeaba, observo la mesita de noche que estaba justo a la par de su cama y vio la otra que estaba a la par de su compañera, después observó el ropero en el que ella y la chica rubia habían pues su ropa, después observo la ventana que se ubicaba en el espacio que separaba a ambas chicas. Al rato miro hacia la pared y vio que estaba completamente vacía, lo único que miraba era que tenía un color amarillo. Cansada de ello, se dedico a suspirar, luego visualizó a la chica de los ojos azules, lo que vio fue que estaba leyendo un libro. Y como estaba aburrida se armó de valor, se acerco a la cama de la chica Alemana e intentó entablar una conversación.

—Christa… —llamó tímidamente la chica del cabello negro.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó su compañera sin dejar de leer el libro.

—He estado pensando en algo… ¿No sentiste o presenciaste algo raro hoy?

— ¿Hoy? … —cuestionó la del cabello rubio y recordó rápidamente lo que pasó en la limosina—. Sí, cuando íbamos en la limosina, y todas vimos esa casa que tenía una apariencia extraña, sentí algo fuera de lo común, pero por alguna extraña razón tuve…

— ¿Un recuerdo?

—Supongo que todas sentimos lo mismo.

—Eso fue muy extraño… y no creo que haya sido por el viaje, yo he viajado mucho y no me había pasado eso…

—Tal vez… Inazuma no es lo que aparenta.

—Inazuma no es lo que aparenta… eso es… —susurró Ami mientras pensaba y analizaba la situación—. A eso se refería mi papá…

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —cuestionó sorprendida y desconfiada, Christa.

—Yo… ¿estaba pensando en voz alta?

—Sí.

—Bueno… este…

— ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

—Yo…. Ocultar algo…

—No intentes mentir, sabré que lo haces… —dijo la chica rubia mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a Ami, la chica de Estados Unidos no pudo soportar la mirada que le hacia su compañera y termino por sentir la necesidad de decir la verdad.

—Está bien… te diré la verdad…

* * *

Ambas chicas estaban conversando acerca de lo que las trajo a Inazuma, también sobre sus gustos, y sobre algunas de las cosas que les gustaría observar en la escuela Raimon. La conversación no era tan fluida pues ambas chicas son tímidas, sin embargo, parecía que se llevaban muy bien.

—Matthew ¿te sientes emocionada por estar aquí?

—Sí… y la verdad es que estoy pensando en buscar a alguien… que conocí hace mucho tiempo…

—Ya veo… ¿Y quién es?

—Es un chico… llamado Kazemaru Ichirouta.

— ¿En verdad conoces en persona a Kazemaru Ichirouta? —preguntó curiosa la chica del cabello celeste mientras la chica de los ojos verdes la miraba de una manera diferente.

—Claro… y tú... ¿Qué sabes de él?

—Hum… lo único que sé es que fue defensa del equipo Inazuma Japón y… solo.

—Ya veo...

—"_Matthew es una chica agradable… hum…" —_pensó la chica de los ojos de color zafiro mientras se recostaba en su cama tranquilamente, luego a su mente vino el recuerdo de Aphrodi y después recordó a Ami—. "_Aphrodi y mi nueva compañera discuten mucho… y… ahora que lo recuerdo… Ami sabía el nombre de Aphrodi, cuando ella aseguraba que no lo conocía… hum… mañana averiguare eso". _—después de pensar se recostó y bostezó del cansancio—. Buenas noches, Matthew.

—Buenas noches… —susurró la chica canadiense para después pensar—. _"No falta mucho tiempo para que lo vuelva a ver… " _

Y así ambas chicas se acostaron y durmieron calmadamente…

* * *

Las dos chicas seguían conversando acerca de aquel secreto que la estadounidense ocultaba. Al parecer era un secreto muy grande, tanto como para que la chica de los ojos morados estuviera tan nerviosa que tartamudeaba. Claro que, Christa la escucho atentamente, cada palabra que decía la analizaba y la comprendía. Así Ami termino de contar su secreto y solo esperaba la respuesta de su compañera.

—Y… eso es todo.

—Comprendo… eso me explica muchas dudas, pero no comprendo… ¿Por qué lo ocultas?

—Si lo digo, todas desconfiarían de mí… no lo dudo, es decir, no dudo que ahora mismo tú estés dudando de mí.

—…

La chica de Alemania ya no dijo nada, estaba pensando…

—Christa… prométeme que no dirás nada… ¿sí? Por favor… con este secreto yo estoy cien por ciento segura de que… quiero investigar sobre el asunto de Inazuma.

—Me gusta la sinceridad, y si hay una gran mentira escondida en esta ciudad… hay que descubrirla.

— ¿De verdad vamos a investigar? —preguntó entusiastamente la chica de los ojos morados.

—Claro… y… tienes suerte de que no cuente tu secreto.

—Gracias, en verdad, me siento muy feliz de que no lo digas… —dijo Ami para después suspirar tranquilamente—, mañana comenzara nuestra aventura misteriosa.

—Vamos a dormir. —habló Christa mientras se recostaba y apagaba la lámpara.

—Está bien, buenas noches.

Así pasaron las horas hasta llegar hasta las seis de mañana. En la habitación se escucho el ruido de un reloj despertador, el cual hizo que Ami se cayera de la cama y que Christa se levantara tranquilamente de su cama.

—Eh…. ¿Qué horas son? —preguntó confundida la de Estados Unidos mientras se frotaba donde se había golpeado.

—Las seis de la mañana. —contestó cortésmente la alemana mientras se estiraba un poco y se dirigía hacia afuera de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué nos despertamos tan temprano? —cuestionó Ami para después levantarse del suelo y sacudirse la ropa.

—Hoy es nuestro primer día de escuela, así que hay que llegar con puntualidad. —respondió Christa.

—Ya… ¿qué hay de las demás? Dudo que se hayan despertado.

—Estarán bien, se levantaran antes de que se les haga tarde.

—Bueno… —murmuró la chica del cabello negro, luego bostezó y vio como su compañera se iba al baño, después abrió la ventana y comenzó a observar todo—, supongo… que así serán todas las mañanas… —bajó su mirada hacia la calle y observó a dos chicos, un con cabello color gris y otro con cabello rosado, al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre "el dolor del coxis"—. Hum… así serán todos los chicos de Inazuma… —volteo a ver hacia otro lado y vio a un chico en bicicleta repartiendo el periódico—, me siento como si estuviera en casa…

Justo cuando ella levanto la mirada, vio al cielo y… estaba totalmente oscuro, pero no era un oscuro normal, estaba totalmente negro.

— ¡¿Qu-Qué?! —preguntó sorprendida la estadounidense mientras se resbalaba en el suelo, después reaccionó y saco su cámara y su teléfono y una foto con cada aparato—. Esto no es normal, ¿acaso estoy viendo mal? —miró de nuevo hacia arriba y… estaba normal—. ¿Eh?

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar correctamente, el repartidor arrojo el periódico muy alto, tan alto que termino cayéndole a Ami en la cara.

— ¡Hey tú! —exclamó molesta la chica estadounidense, sin embargo el repartidor no la escuchaba—. Ya verás… —agarró su cámara y lo que hizo fue tomarle una foto al chico repartidor—, si te encuentro algún día, tomare venganza.

Mientras ella hablaba consigo misma, su compañera, Christa, entró a la habitación.

— ¿De quién tomaras venganza?

—Del tonto del periódico. —contestó tranquilamente Ami mientras miraba las fotos que había tomado, luego se dio cuenta de que la chica rubia había entrado—. ¡¿Christa?! ¿Cuándo entraste?

—Hace un momento…. ¿Qué estás viendo?

—Unas fotos que tome hace unos instantes. —contestó de forma calmada la de Estados Unidos—. Mira…

— ¿Por qué las tomaste?

—Cuando las observes bien, te darás cuenta porque… —respondió misteriosamente la chica de los ojos color morado, luego volteo a ver el reloj despertador—. ¡Me tengo que arreglar! Mira las fotos, analízalas, yo ya vuelvo.

La chica estadounidense salió de la habitación y la de Alemania, se quedo observando las fotos que le había dado.

—Haber… —habló Christa para después observar las fotos y darse cuenta de que estaba oscuro—. ¿Qué es esto? —siguió observando las fotos y se quedo totalmente impactada—. Ami… —susurró algo molesta al darse cuenta que las fotos estaban totalmente negras—, o es una mala broma…. O en verdad es mala tomando fotos. —suspiró y miró la otra foto y se dio cuenta que era el repartidor—. Es el chico que jugó en el equipo de Inazuma Japón, Toramaru Utsunomiya.

Al terminar de revisar las fotos, tomo la cámara y el celular de su compañera y las metió en su mochila, después, tomo sus demás cosas y organizó sus útiles; miró hacia afuera, suspiró, exactamente no sabía cómo sentirse en esa ciudad, rodeada de muchas cosas misteriosas; dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y arregló un poco la habitación. Al cabo de un rato, la de Estados Unidos llego arreglada y lista para irse a su nueva escuela.

— ¿Viste las fotos? —preguntó emocionada la chica del cabello negro.

—Sí y están totalmente oscuras. —contestó cortantemente la de Alemania mientras sacaba la cámara y el teléfono de su compañera para mostrarle lo que había visto.

— …

— ¿Ami?

—…

La chica de Estados Unidos no respondía, al parecer se había quedado sorprendida de lo que había visto.

—Otra vez… —murmuró decepcionada la chica del cabello negro.

— ¿Otra vez? —preguntó confundida Christa.

—Sí, bueno cuando yo tomaba las fotos de mi familia, siempre salían mal… como que le tomaba la foto al césped, o que pusiera mi dedo sobre la cámara, o que le terminara tomando la foto al que pasaba justo a la par de mi familia y eso…

—Ya no deberías tomar fotos.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Yo creo que todo el mundo piensa lo mismo.

—Ah… quizás sea cierto jejejejejeje. —comentó nerviosamente Ami.

—Ya es hora de irnos.

—Ah sí, claro… ¡Espera! ¿No hay qué comer antes de irnos?

—Ten. —contestó rápidamente, Christa, mientras le daba una manzana.

—Pero…

—Compramos algo en la escuela.

—Tienes razón.

— ¿Nos podemos ir?

—Claro…

Ambas chicas salieron de la casa emprendiendo un nuevo camino hacia su nueva aventura, ellas dos formarían parte de una de las historias más grandes para la vida de Escuela Raimon, así es tanto ellas como sus compañeras, serian de gran ayuda para lo que se aproxima. Ahora la aventura comienza y cada una de ellas tendrá que afrontar lo que viene. El misterio se acerca, las confusiones, traiciones, descubrimientos, amistades, secretos, enamoramientos, corazones rotos, malos momentos y mucho más estarían por vivir las seis jóvenes. Por ahora las demás chicas seguían durmiendo disfrutando cada una de sus sueños.

La que estaba más sumergida en su sueño era Angeline, quien estaba soñando que estaba en un campo de flores, rodeada del canto de las aves y de la tranquilidad que se respiraba. Ella miraba a su alrededor y podía observar que no había nadie en frente de ella, después sintió como alguien estaba detrás de ella, se volteo y pudo observar un chico que la miraba tiernamente. La chica de los orbes de plata se sonrojo por tal hecho y lo único que hizo fue verlo claramente a los ojos, capto claramente el color de los ojos de él, eran marrones, después observo que el chico le intentaba decir algo, pero ella no lo podía escuchar, el chico la tomo de los brazos mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, Angeline no pudo hacer nada, pues estaba paralizada, intentando moverse, y después…

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): **

Eh… sé que tenía que subir esto hace no sé un mes… pero tuve muchos problemas, y tuve exámenes, y exámenes, tareas, trabajos, etc. Pufff muchas cosas que no me agradan, el punto es que ahora tengo tiempo para escribir y espero actualizar seguido xD. Cabe aclarar que no actualice porque… tuve problemas sentimentales aparte de mis problemas normales cotidianos D= Pero, aquí como prometí está el capitulo, y por el retraso lo hice largo~. =D

Por último, cabe aclarar que termine aceptando una Oc de más xD Pero lo más curioso es que quedo tan, tan... planeado xD Porque son dos de primer año, dos de segundo año, y dos de tercer año y... así estaba mejor así que por eso lo deje así xD mejor un número par que uno impar~

Hum… ¡Agradezco a cada una de ustedes por entregarme sus reviews y sus Ocs! Siendo sincera yo no sé si me quedo bien pues intente hacerlo no tan… ah… bueno, no quise solo presentar a las Ocs y ya…. Quise darle un poco más de… no sé… historia y eso… Como verán hay un gran secreto en todo esto…que pronto descubrirán.

Prometo que en el próximo capítulo se enfocara más en las otras Ocs, es una promesa =D Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews~ Por cierto que el capitulo me llevo veinticinco páginas y son más o menos nueve mil palabras xDDD No es que no haya escrito fics largos… la cuestión es que no había escrito tanto enfocándome en Ocs así que fue como una especie de reto~.

Ahora hare preguntas sobres sus Ocs que me falto averiguar xDD

¿Cuáles amigos tiene tu Oc? (Por ejemplo, Mi Oc es amiga de Haruna, etc.)

¿Con quién se lleva mal? (Se llevan mal con… por tal y tal razón)

¿Cómo describiría su Oc a su compañera de cuarto?

¿Razones o cualidades por las que su Oc se enamoro de su futura pareja?

¿Su Oc es celosa?

Ahora las preguntas sobre el fic:

¿El señor Katou estará bien después del lo que pasó?

¿Ami es mala tomando fotos?

¿Toramaru habrá hecho lo del periódico apropósito?

¿Michiru averiguara lo de Ami y Aphrodi?

¿Matthew lograra encontrar a Kazemaru?

¿Con quién habrá soñado Angeline?

¿Christa y Ami llegaran a la escuela o se perderán?

¿Las seis jóvenes conocerán el amor sin haberlo esperado?

¿El capitulo estuvo largo?

¿Reviews?


End file.
